Trying To Break
by decoruslamia
Summary: Envy is a terrible thing but both Hugh and Claire have it. Will Jez and Morgead be able to get through all of Claire's and Hugh's attemps of breaking them up and come through it stronger or not.
1. the beginning

**Disclaimers:**

** All characters and concepts of the Night World are owned by the talented L. J. Smith.**

**

* * *

**

Spoilers: 

**Nightworld 7: Huntress.**

**

* * *

**

**Trying To Break **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

******   
  
---Claire's P.O.V. **---'Damn her, she always has to be so great, so what if she is a Wild power, one of the ones that are a meant to save the world. I don't care who she is but she has got my man. He is totally devoted to her; through he tries not to show it. He always has to be the hard guy the one that has no weaknesses, but she is his weakness, my damn cousin his soulmate and I envy her for that'.

Claire sat in a blood red seat, staring out the window, watching the many motors that pasted by and the people that walked by.

"Claire, Claire?" Jez called, coming into the dark lounge. Carefully jumping over obstacles that where in her way, like chairs.

'Speak of the devil and she will appear' Claire thought sardonically.

"Have you seen my black leather pants" she asked searching Claire's face.

'Yep I borrowed them yesterday' Claire thought forgetting Jez could read her mind as Circle Daybreak had somehow got her to start drinking blood again, they said it would make her stronger and improve her powers, that it definitely did.

"Claire" Jez said in the utmost stern voice she could muster.

"What is it now" she snapped, making Jez's eyebrows nearly hide in her hairline.

"My leather pants?" Jez replied.

"In my room" Claire muttered. With that her cousin left her in the turmoil of her thoughts and headed for Claire's room, which was on the other side of the house.

'Lucky bitch, she has everything. She stole everything from me. She stole Morgead from me'.

**----------FLASHBACK----------**

(A/N: this is set just after Jez leaves in the beginning of the book and Morgead is looking for Jez. Claire doesn't know Jez yet either)

She entered the club, the hardcore music deafening her ears. It was then that she saw him. He was lounging against one of the metal walls scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone.

Hiking up her skirt, she walked past him to get to the bar. He didn't even look at her, how could he not even notice her, she was more beautiful then all the girls in here put together, or at least in her opinion she was.

After ordering her drink she decided to approach him.

Barging her way through the crowd to him she dropped her drink. The glass smashed, sending bits of glass all over the floor. He turned his attention to her but then looked away almost immediately.

Putting on her most seductive voice she spoke. "Hey darling, I haven't seen you in here before, who are you?" she asked. In truth she hadn't been in here before but she couldn't think of anything else to say, all the girls that were sending daggers her way sort of put her off.  
  
He looked at her, completely uninterested. "I'm new in here, yes" he answered in a somewhat bored tone.

Entirely oblivious to the fact he wasn't interested in her she carried on "so what's your name?"  
  
"Morgead" he simply said.

"Nice, unusual, but still nice. Mine's Claire"

His eyes had a sudden gleam to them, slowly he leaned forward "Do you want to go somewhere more... private".

Claire nodded eagerly and threw a couple of triumphant glances at his fan club. Morgead took her hand and lead her out into the street than into an alleyway.

"What are we doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he roughly threw her against a wall and crushed her against him. Morgead kissed her neck than licked it. He felt his canines grow and quickly sunk them into the girl's neck.

After taking enough blood to fill his appetite he let her go and glided away to continue his search. Completely forgetting that he hadn't wiped her or killed her.

**----------END OF FLASHBACK----------**

****  
  
Dreaming of Morgead, Claire fell asleep 

-

* * *

**Authors note:**

** Please review to let me know what you think and if I should bother to continue it or not. No flames please. Thank you, Lucinda. **


	2. HIS LOVE

**Disclaimers:  
All characters and concepts of the Night World are owned by the talented  
L. J. Smith.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
Spoilers:  
Nightworld 7: Huntress  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
Chapter Two:  
His Love.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
(A/N: "Speaking"  
'Thoughts')  
  
---Hugh's P.O.V---  
**  
I watch as he lounges on a red sofa, flicking through the T.V channels. 'The bastard, he thinks he's so great but he isn't. She was mine. She still  
is mine. But I can't deny the fact that it's my fault she's with him  
instead of me'.  
  
'After all, I was the one who persuaded her to go back to San Francisco and  
trick him to get the Wildpower. How ironic was it that she was the  
Wildpower'.  
  
'I was going to tell her how I felt about her that morning in the train station. But I couldn't, I was too nervous and that appointment that I had just gave me an excuse to not tell her. I know she loves me, that she feels the same way, all I have to do now is to split her and her soulmate up and  
everyone will be happy'.  
  
'Well, Morgead might not be happy. But he will see that it's for the best,  
that she will be a lot happier with me than him. And I will take better care of her, even if she thinks she doesn't need looking after, I know she  
does'.  
  
I look up as Jez comes in. Sexy as ever in here favourite pants, the  
leather black ones, the ones _I _brought her.  
  
She glided gracefully over to Morgead, who was still flicking through the channels so had not noticed her or he was ignoring her. The latter reason I  
preferred.  
  
Jez pounced on Morgead, sending them both onto the floor, with Jez on top.  
  
The knot in my stomach tightened seeing them like that but I decided to  
continue watching them I don't know why maybe if I did I would find a  
weakness of some sort.  
  
"Umm...I didn't see you coming" Morgead murmured.  
  
She laughed only to be silence by Morgead's lips.  
  
I turned away in loathing.  
  
'How could she do that, how could she kiss Morgead like that in front of  
me?'  
  
'But she doesn't know how you feel about her' a little wise voice in my  
head told me.  
  
I smiled, the voice was right. I quickly got up, swiftly kicked Morgead and  
left.  
  
'Jez loves me I know she does, all I have to do is break them up and everything will be fine' I told myself over and over. I rounded the corner,  
to be whack into someone, I tumbled to the floor. I looked down to find  
soft brown eyes looking up at me.  
  
'That's it. Claire's always liked Morgead, she could help me'.  
  
I got to my feet and picked her up.  
  
"Hugh, put me down, now" she said her voice thick with anger.  
  
I did, but kept my arm round her. "Claire can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I tried a different tactic. "You like Morgead right?" I asked, pausing for her to nod her head or something. Instead she screwed her face up and just  
looked at me.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that you want Morgead for yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Where ever would you get that idea from" Claire said, her chin raised  
high.  
  
Sighing in exasperation I carried on, "Look Claire _I _want Jez,_ you_ want  
Morgead, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work it out"  
  
Realization finally dawned on her. She smiled, took my arm and pulled me  
into the nearest room, the dining room.  
  
---In The Dining Room ---  
  
"So what do we do?" Claire asked, sitting down on a mahogany chair.  
  
"Well, we need a plan"  
She gave Hugh a look which clearly said 'Well duh'.  
  
She stood and started pacing "We need to break them up, that much is  
obvious. So we need to think of a way to do that".  
  
"But how? They are hardly apart, they are always making-out-" at this they  
both shared looks of disgust "-so we have to do something sneaky and  
quickly" he finished.  
  
A wicked grin broke out on Claire's face "A weakness" she said.  
  
"What....... Oh" Hugh grasped.  
  
"It's brilliant isn't it" Claire nearly yelled, bouncing on the balls of  
her feet, beaming.  
  
"He never really forgave her for that, all will have to do is add to it,  
like what if you two had an affair"  
  
Hugh cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Not have an _actual affair_, just get her to kiss you"  
  
"And how am I a meant to do that?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you think for a change because you haven't done anything so far, just stood there and looked pretty" with that she stomped  
out, leaving a dumfounded Hugh. 'She thinks I'm _pretty_' he thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
  
**Author's note:  
**  
** Closet geek:** Yay my first reviewer! Thank you for the review, I also think more people should write Jez/Morgead fics, as they are the best Nightworld couple, well  
in my opinion they are.  
  
** Please Review if you read this story it only takes a few seconds and is  
common courtesy. **


End file.
